Consumers who take vitamin pills often purchase larger quantities of pills to save money. These pills are usually contained in larger jars with screw caps. To dispense pills it is necessary to remove the jar from its storage location and unscrew the cap of each jar to pour out the required number of pills. Flip tops on the caps still require removing and replacing each pill jar from its storage location. If a consumer takes multiple types of pills this process becomes a cumbersome and time consuming procedure. Additionally, pharmacies dispense pills by opening a storage jar, selecting and counting out the required number of pills, and placing the selected pills in another smaller pill jar which is labeled with instructions related to the use of the pills. Again, this process is time consuming. Further, without the pharmacist opening the storage jar and looking inside the jar it is difficult to visually see how many pills remain. This complicates restocking and an uninterrupted supply of the pills to the customers. There is thus a need for an improved mechanism and method of storing and providing pills to person taking multiple pills.